Last to Know
by trizfores
Summary: A broken hearted Hermione goes to attend a pre-engagement party. The love of her life is about to propose to someone else, or is he? A oneshot. R&R pls!


AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

-----

The grand ballroom at Malfoy Manor was filled with magical folk. The guests included the Minister of Magic himself, Order members, staff members from Hogwarts, and many of the business associates that Lucius Malfoy made business with. The party was grand, as any Malfoy party was, with everyone dressed up in their best dress robes, jewels shown off by the rich purebloods, and even champagne pouring from a small fountain right next to the bar.

Hermione Granger stood alone in front of the buffet table as she scanned the crowd, her lips nipping at the rim of her glass. Everyone seemed so happy—everyone except her. She really didn't want to come to the party, but thought it was best to just go so that her friends wouldn't get so suspicious of her.

For years, she had been hiding a secret from everyone. Hermione was seeing someone, someone she was very in love with. However, due to circumstances, they were not meant to be together and they knew that. All because of money, blood, and even the people in their lives, their relationship had to be a secret and eventually end when they knew it wouldn't go any further.

Still, their time together was cherished. Every moment valued. There was no doubt about the love that they had for each other. It wasn't simple, but it most certainly was true. It would remain both their hearts forever, and nothing would compare.

"Hey Granger," Draco Malfoy greeted as he walked towards Hermione.

Hermione shook her head and turned away, looking at the food in front of her. She had to look elsewhere and not at him. He looked so handsome in his robes, and it was hard to ignore.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Draco asked as he stood next to her, his back towards the table. He took a sip of his champagne and couldn't help but notice how gorgeous and beautiful she looked in her dress.

"Nice party," she said softly.

"Mother's the one that did everything. I did nothing of the planning," he said with a slight shrug.

Hermione caught glance of Lucius who stood at the corner closest from the buffet table. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he had his usual glare on her. The smirk on his face though, she couldn't figure out, and questioned in her mind. "Shouldn't you be with _Pansy?_" she asked trying her best to hide her sadness and hatred in her voice.

"She's with her parents here somewhere, but it's not like I care," Draco replied as he looked at her.

Hermione frowned. "You're supposed to be with her."

"No," Draco said as he shook his head. "I'm supposed to be with you."

"Please Draco, I can feel your father glaring at me, like he's actually making a hole go right through me." Hermione reached out for one of the canapés and popped them in her mouth. A person had just walked by, and she didn't want it to seem like she and Malfoy were talking. After all, they were known to be enemies towards each other.

"I finally talked to my Father and gave him a piece of my mind," Draco spoke. He nodded curtly to one of the associates of his Father's associates and continued. "I'm not going to do what he asks me to do."

"I'm sure he didn't take it well," Hermione said.

"No he didn't. But I told him everything. I'm not an old fashioned pure-blood, and I won't marry into ones family for business matters," he informed her.

"You can't be serious?" she asked in shock.

"I am," Draco smirked. "At first he threatened to disinherit me, until he finally realized that I was his only son and child. He loves his Malfoy wealth so much, the last thing he wants to do is let some associate of his take it rather than letter family inherit it rightly. He knows I will do as I please with my life, not giving a shit about his pure-blooded politics."

"So you're not going to ask Pansy to marry you?"

"Nope."

"Then what was the point of having this pre-engagement party?" Hermione questioned.

Not saying a word, Draco took hold of Hermione's hand, and went down on bended knee in front of her. He pulled out a red velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a beautiful solitaire cut diamond, set in a platinum band.

Hermione stopped breathing for a moment, as she felt her heart beat faster. She looked at Draco, the ring, and the people around the room as they all fell silent and had their eyes focused on the both of them.

"Hermione Granger, love of my life, will you marry me?" Draco asked.

Hermione couldn't reply as tears of joy went down her cheeks.

"Hermione, say something Love," Draco said nervously as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Was she going to reject him?

"Yes! Yes! I will marry you," Hermione sobbed, and watched as the ring was slipped on her finger. When Draco stood up, she smiled at him, and then whispered, "Now everyone knows."

"Everyone knew last week," Draco murmured against her lips when he pulled her against him in his arms. "You were the last to know." He tilted his head, and kissed her.

When the couple kissed, everyone in the room applauded and cheered. Glasses were raised in the air as Lucius and Narcissa themselves introduced the future Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

"I love you Hermione," Draco said every so softly.

"I love you Dragon," Hermione said, feeling her heart piece back together.

-----

AN – My first oneshot in the DM/HG ship. Hope that you all liked or loved it. Please don't say that you hated it. **Review** please, and my muse and I will be forever grateful.


End file.
